Phillip Coulson
"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Storia Background 1 Maggio 1962: Phil nasce ad Atlanta, Georgia, in una famiglia molto ristretta. I genitori possiedono un piccolo ristorante a gestione familiare vicino a casa, in cui lavorano entrambi. Phil cresce frequentando le scuole pubbliche della zona, cavandosela bene o male in quasi tutto quello che fa. A quattro anni suo padre gli mette in mano il primo giocattolo di Capitan America: è l'inizio della fine, perchè Steve Rogers diventerà il suo eroe personale. 1981: Diplomatosi ed uscito dalle scuole superiori con ottimi voti, Phil decide di arruolarsi. Segue l'iter classico: dieci settimane di Basic Combat Training (BCT) e successivamente un periodo più lungo di Advanced Individual Training (AIT), con specializzazione in Military Intelligence. Poi da qui inizia la carriera base nell'esercito. 1985: Decide di intraprendere una strada più dura e fa domanda per entrare nel corpo d'élite del 75esimo reggimento Ranger. Dopo aver frequentato la scuola apposita e gli addestramenti necessari (compresa l'Airborne School, necessaria per acquisire le conoscenze da paracadutista), Phil viene accettato nel reggimento. 1988: Conosce, durante una licenza, Sally Richardson, un'infermiera. I due cominciano a frequentarsi e si prendono una sbandata colossale, tanto che il rapporto culminerà un anno dopo nel matrimonio (1989). 1991: Nasce Katherine Coulson. Dopo qualche anno i rapporti con la moglie iniziano ad andare sempre peggio (cause da definirsi), tanto da portare alla separazione e, anni dopo, al divorzio. In un modo non ben identificato, non so ancora come e quando, Phil verrà poi puntato da Nick Fury e passerà a lavorare allo SHIELD, diventandone un membro molto importante. I supereroi 2010: Tony Stark inizia a fare casino. Phil inizia a cercare di parlargli e conosce Pepper. Inizia a frequentare Dolores Smith. 2011:'' Fury's big week'': Tony Stark fa ancora più casino, Phil lo minaccia con un taser se non si mette a lavorare per bene; Arriva un dio asgardiano di faccia nel New Mexico; Hulk torna a dare notizie di sè ma almeno lì non ci mandano lui a controllare le cose; viene ritrovato Capitan America. In generale, Phil deve fare appello a tutta la sua pazienza e alla forza della sua Politeness per non prendere a pugni qualcuno. Lo aiutano a sfogarsi dei poveri rapinatori che trova sulla strada per il New Mexico. 2012: Avengers Assemble: conosce finalmente Cap. E' il disagio. Durante gli scontri sull'Helicarrier viene infilzato alle spalle da Loki e trovato appena in tempo da Nick Fury. Tutti pensano che è morto, in realtà è in coma sotto la stretta supervisione di medici S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil si risveglia ad ottobre in un letto d'ospedale. Sarà molto felice di essere vivo e ancora più felice (e commosso) di vedere che era mancato seriamente a così tanta gente. Chiede un aumento a Nick Fury. Va in vacanza a Tahiti con Dolores. Tahiti è un posto meraviglioso. Ci metterà un po' prima di tornare in forma, e in generale la sua forma fisica non sarà più ottimale da permettergli di essere occupato nelle missioni più pericolose sul campo. Rimane comunque un ottimo coordinatore di missione e al momento si occupa anche di organizzare l'addestramento delle nuove reclute. Indaga insieme a Clint e Natasha quando il tentativo di gravidanza di quest'ultima viene interrotto a causa di macchinazioni del KGB. Dopo qualche difficoltà, lui e Dolores stanno pensando di iniziare a convivere a New York. Grandi Eventi In generale la parte che Phil ha nei grandi eventi è quella dello S.H.I.E.L.D.: coordina diverse operazioni per mantenere l'ordine pubblico e per risolvere le situazioni e far fronte alle minacce il più in fretta possibile. Durante Dark Reign (2022-23), a seguito dello smantellamento dello S.H.I.E.L.D., sapendo di non poter essere di grande aiuto alla resistenza effettiva, si fa assumere dagli Stark. Lì probabilmente farà anche da body guard aggiuntiva per i bimbi (Stark + Nas sotto copertura). Finito Dark Reign se ne torna allo S.H.I.E.L.D. Poi Se ne andrà in pensione dopo anni di onorato servizio. Rimarrà probabilmente come consulente perchè è un cazzo di workaholic. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Phil possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un uomo della sua conformazione ed età che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. * Politeness: sì, è un potere. E' genetico, ce l'aveva anche sua madre. E' sul cromosoma 8 *?* Abilità * Combattimento a corpo a corpo e a mano armata: ha avuto un training estensivo nell'esercito, prima come soldato e poi come ranger. Sa maneggiare praticamente tutte le armi da fuoco e se la cava bene con quelle bianche. * Predisposizione tattica: ha coordinato diverse operazioni sul campo come agente S.H.I.E.L.D. * Paracadutista: ha il diploma dell'Airborne School dell'esercito. * Spia: training prima dell'Intelligence Militare e poi S.H.I.E.L.D. Debolezze * Nonostante il sorriso è una persona molto chiusa. E' una debolezza per le relazioni interpersonali. * A seguito dell'attacco di Loki e del periodo passato in coma non può sottoporsi ad esercizio fisico/sforzi troppo prolungati. L'hanno curato bene, ma quello scettro gli ha comunque perforato il petto, eh. Equipaggiamento Armi * Pistola d'ordinanza Glock 23. *Taser *Esplosivi *Sacchetti di farina *Barattoli di nutella *Quello che capita (vedere immagine esplicativa qui accanto) Altro *Figurine di una collezione vintage di Capitan America. Non. Toccategliele. *I Ray Ban. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth 10812, dove lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non esiste, è Filippa Coulson (Earth-10812), agente C.I.A. *In Earth 12108 è ancora Phil Coulson ma non so cosa faccia. A parte collezionare figurine di Cap. *In Earth 88108 BOH. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1. *Team Botte. *Nella classificazione asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *A Westeros sarebbe nella Night's Watch, i Guardiani della Notte. *Non sa che le sue preziose figurine sono state macchiate di sangue per i loschi scopi di Nick Fury. E non sa che quelle che ha attualmente in mano sono state recuperate da Nat e Clint da un altro collezionista. Spero per Nick che non lo venga mai a sapere. *Nonostante le voci che ci sono in giro, non ha una cotta per Steve Rogers. E' solo il suo eroe. Davvero. *E' attualmente impegnato con Dolores Smith, una violoncellista di Portland. *Ha una macchina a cui è molto affezionato. Si chiama Lola. Non toccate Lola. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D.